My Precious Crew!
by PikachuGirlXx
Summary: (Fem!Luffy & Short chapters) Over the years Luffy has apparently kept a journal named Book that is dedicated to her crew. Read the different sections along with each member of the straw hat pirates! R&R Complete! Sorry if it's short! I just wanted it to be a quick read! Finished in one day!
1. Zoro!

"Luffy? You in here?" Zoro called into the captains quarters. He curses when she's no where. This damn ship was so big... then something caught his eye. It was a book sitting on a desk. Luffy reads? Zoro picked up the thin book and read the title.

_'My Precious Crew.'_

"What's this?" He opened it. His wanted poster from the news paper was taped on the first page. Under it read,

_'Zoro'_

So, he read farther.

_ My first mate! He's really cool! His name's Zoro! I can't wait to see what kind of people we meet! It's been fun so far! I eat with Zoro, I nap with Zoro, I laugh with Zoro, I play games with Zoro! Ever since I got my first mate I can't stop smiling! _

_ But, Zoro's pretty stupid sometimes, it makes me laugh! Zoro get's lost, Zoro falls asleep a lot, Zoro's not good with math (neither am I), Zoro drinks a lot of sake. He has a full cabinet. _

_ Zoro's so stingy! He won't let me have any Sake. What is sake anyway? What's that book? What's Zoro look like? _

_ Well, Zoro has funny hair! It's really green, like grass! Ha ha! He's taller than me, that's annoying. I'm the captain, yet he has to look down when he talks to me. And, Zoro can use three swords! It's awesome! He can cut anything! I wish I could use swords._

_ Zoro sleeps a lot! Does he have that sleeping thing Ace has? Ha! Zoro! Zoro! Zoro!_

Zoro smiled. He closed and left to go find the straw hatted captain. 


	2. Nami!

Luffy hid from Nami.

"Damn it Luffy!" Nami yelled. She was going to take the young girl shopping. She burst into Luffy's room on the Thousand Sunny. A small book flew off Luffy's desk from force and wind of the slamming door. Nami saw Luffy wasn't there and picked up the book. Now, the title was in Luffy's handwriting.

_'My Precious Crew.'_

But, Nami read the words

_'Luffy's Diary'_

Nami smirked and turned the cover over. A picture of Zoro took up most of the first page. She quickly read the section and giggled.

"Luffy's so cute." She grinned. Then she turned the page to see if there was more. But, instead, she found a picture of her. Under it, in as-neat-as-it's-gonna-get hand writing read the word-

_'Nami'_

Nami looked at it curiously. She read the section that took up the page.

_I have a second crew member! Nami's a navigator! She's really smart and nice and pretty! But she's mean sometimes... not all the time though. She reminds me of Makino! Nami has nicely brushed orange hair. He hair is weirdly colored!_

_ Nami's kinda selfish. She really loves money, and she always wears these tight shirts and skirts. Doesn't she get uncomfortable? I prefer my vest and shorts, but Nami yells at me! Something about 'lack of decency' . Whatever that means._

_ Nami's kind of like a big sister, she's a bit taller than me, not as tall as Zoro, but still taller. She always knows which way were supposed to go! She smart! And funny! _

_ But ya know what! Sometimes Nami makes a scary face! She looks like an angry tiger! Hahaha! Don't tell her I said that book! It's a secret! And plus, she'd kill me!_

_Scary Nami-Onee chan! Hahaha!_

Nami smiled, but her eye twitched as she closed the book. Luffy was nice, but she said things in the wrong way. Nami huffed, she would forgive the captain... this time. Luffy jetted down the hall.

"Than again..." Nami put the book down. "Maybe not." Then she ran after her. "LUFFY! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!" Nami yelled.

"NOO!" Luffy screeched. 


	3. Usopp!

Usopp was playing hide and seek with his captain. Luffy was it, since he found her last. He decided to hide in Luffy's room, she'd never look there! He hid under her desk and bumped his head.

"Ow!" He groaned. Then, something tottered and fell off the edge of the desk. It fell open. Usopp went to put it back, when he saw a picture of Zoro. He read the words under the picture and laughed. Then, he laughed even harder at Nami's page. But, when he turned the page. He found his own picture. Luffy had written about him?

Usopp read the name under the picture, of course it read-

_'Usopp'_

So he read on.

_Usopp's so fun to hang out with! He's done so many things book! He's fought monsters and giant fishes and pirates! Zoro tells me not to relive Usopp, but it's so interesting!_

_Usopp has a long nose! HAHAHAHAHA! It's so funny! He's a sharp shooter too! Maybe his nose helps him aim! HAHA! Usopp uses these weird bally things to fight. And he shoots them! Sometimes their smoke or fire!_

_ Usopp is fun to play with! He's good at tag and hide n' seek and fishing and drawing and fixing things! _

_ Did you know what book? Usopp's dad is on Shank's crew! Yasopp'll be so happy to know his son's on my crew! I can't wait! _

_ Usopp's a coward and a wimp... sometimes! But he's really cool! I can't wait for all our adventures!_

And that was it. Usopp closed the book and slipped it back onto the desk. He was a bit angry Luffy had made fun of his nose. But the other stuff she wrote was nice.

"Stupid Luffy." He smiled, when he turned his head to the side. The door burst open.

"I FOUND YOU!" Luffy cheered. The she pirate pulled Usopp up,

"Yeah yeah." Usopp sighed.

"Now you gotta catch me! Tag!" She said tapping his forehead.

"Hey!" Usopp laughed chasing after her.


	4. Sanji!

Sanji did the first of the rounds for his watch. He checked in the girls cabin, the doctors room, the kitchen, the training room, the workshop, the aquarium, the Men's cabin, and finally, The captain's quarters. He opened the door to Luffy's room, she was shifting and moving on her bed, snoring softly. Luffy stretched out her hand and muttered something. Then, she knocked a book off the desk. Sanji picked it up and stared at it curiously. He opened it. He read through Zoro, Nami, Usopp... and found his own section. It was a picture of him with his name under it.

He read the page.

_Sanji's my new chef! I'm so happy! Sanji's really cool! He always has these cool suit on and he has these swirly swirly eye brows and always does a weird dance that makes me laugh! _

_ Sanji seems to like it on the ship! he's a good cook! And he always makes my favorite food! But everything Sanji makes is my favorite food! Sanji's the best cook! He's strong too! He can even stand up to Zoro! If Zoro's my right hand man, Sanji's defiantly my left._

_ Did you know book? Sanji only fights with kicks!? He must be really strong to not use his hands! And! Sanji came up with this funny name for Zoro! Marimo! Hahaha! Marimo! Marimo! Marimo! _

_Sanji and Zoro argue a lot, it's so funny! They argue a lot when I'm around and when I'm not around, well, I don't know what they do cause I'm not there!_

_ Sanji's so cool! Sanji's a good cook! Sanji's strong! Sanji's funny! Sanji's nice! Sanji makes meat taste so tasty! _

Sanji closed the book and left the room, he closed the door and hearts formed in his eyes, he did a mini tornado.

"Luffy-chwan~!" He sung, getting ready to make her the best breakfast ever.


	5. Chopper!

Chopper wanted to show Luffy a cool plant he found. He ran into the captains room.

"Luffy! Look!" He squealed. But Luffy wasn't in her room. He set his plant on the desk and looked around the room, "Luffy?" He called. But she was no where. Maybe she was napping with Zoro. Chopper liked napping with his captain. He reached onto the desk to grab his plant so he could join her but knocked a book onto his head. He opened it to the first page, and read, and laughed, and read, and laughed, and read, and laughed, and read, and laughed. But then, there was a picture of him on the next page, labeled-

_'Chopper'_

And, like everyone else, he read on.

_Chopper's my new crew mate! He's a doctor! And a reindeer! A TALKING REINDEER! And he's a devil fruit user, like me!_

_ I like napping with Chopper! He's warm and furry! And Choppers funny! Chopper always says something doesn't make him happy, but you can tell it does1 Choppers bad at hiding too! He always hides the wrong way! It's funny!_

_ But, Chopper's really smart to! He can make any medicine! And heal anything! Choppers awesome!_

_ It's fun to pet Chopper, and play games with Chopper, and go adventuring with Chopper, and nap with Chopper, and take baths with Chopper! I always have fun with Chopper! My furry little nakama!_

Chopper closed the book and put it back, he grabbed his plants and smiled wide all the way out of Luffy's room.

"That doesn't make me happy at all! Luffy-baka!" he sung happily.


	6. Robin!

Robin had been watching everyone, like she usually does. She noticed everyone looking at a book in the captain's room, so, she did the same. She picked up the book called-

_'My Precious Crew'_

when Luffy went out with Nami, Zoro and Chopper. She read the pages, chuckled every once and a while. Until she got to the page that had her picture on it. Under it read-

_'Robin'_

She smiled and started reading.

_Robin's nice and kind and smart. She cares a lot about everyone and she's pretty strong too! She's cool! She's a devils fruit user too! She always has a purple hat on! Like her hat! _

_ Robin's weird sometimes! She likes to read and always loves talking to me about archeology. She knows a lot about history! And she reads the news paper a lot! I like having Robin around! She always uses her hands to tickle me when I'm not paying attention, and she gives me her food sometimes! _

_ I like Robin because she call's me captain! Or Captain-chan, I like to be called Luffy, but I like how captain sounds! Robin's always relaxing on the deck when it's nice out, it's fun to play near her! She always has a funny way of looking at things too! And she always come's with me on my adventures!_

_ Robin is cool and strong and smart and she's pretty too! And she smiles a lot! Robin has a nice smile. I think she may like Chopper as much as I do too! I really can't wait for all our adventures!_

And that was it. Robin smiled. She did enjoy her time with the younger captain. She grabbed a pencil from the desk and wrote on the bottom right corner of the page.

_'Thank-you Captain-chan'_

Then she closed the book and went back out onto the deck. 


	7. Franky!

Franky finished his new invention. Luffy's gonna love it!

"Yo! Luffy-aniki!" Franky searched. The last place he went was her room, Luffy was napping on her bed. Franky figured Sanji or Zoro put her there. He was about to leave when he saw a book on the table. He didn't bother to read the cover. He assumed the sleeping girl was trying to invent something. He read through, laughing at some things. He stopped at a page that had his picture with his name in sloppy hand writing. He read on.

_I MET A CYBORG! I MET A CYBORG! He's half robot half human! It's awesome! He can shoot bullets! He runs on cola! And he can sing and dance and he's strong and funny and he can invent or make anything!_

_ I swear! Franky's the best! He lets me drink soda! And he lets me play with his inventions! He even made the Thousand Sunny! And and and! He made a Mini-Merry! He let me ride in the submarine! He let me ride the Mini-merry! And the Sunny can do anything! It can fly too all because Franky did that!_

_ Franky's so smart when it comes to building things! Franky can even build a bridge out of nothing! He's so amazing! _

_ Franky's a pervert though! That's what Nami and Sanji and Usopp say! Maybe it's cause he doesn't wear pants... But he's still funny! He's so cool! Cause he's a robot and he's funny and nice!_

_ He's Super! Haha!_

Franky smiled at the book. He closed it and quietly slipped out of the room to let Luffy sleep. He went to go make the invention better. Luffy would love to play with the cool things he'd recently built.

"I'm sure she'll be SUUUPERRR excited!" Franky smiled. 


	8. Brook!

Brook was waking up the crew with a song! Starting with Luffy. He slipped into the room and tip toed over to her bed. But he slipped and tripped, hitting his skull on the desk and knocking something over. He felt around on the ground and picked up a book. He read threw it. He got to the last page with writing on it. It had a picture of him and his name under it. Brook smiled, he felt special knowing he had a page in this book.

"Oh! But how will I read! I have no eyes! Yohohoho!" He whispered. Luffy yawned and rolled over facing the wall. Brook went back to reading his page.

_I met a Skeleton! A SKELETON! He can walk and talk and sing and dance and make jokes and run on water and he has an Afro! Its big and bushy! _

_ Brook is always asking to see my under wear though, he's so funny! It gets funnier when Sanji and Zoro punch him! Brook can play the piano too! And he can sing nice songs! It's fun when I wake up to music! _

_ Brook knows Laboon too! Brook is strong too! He's a swords man just like Zoro! Only Brook only uses one sword, it looks like a cane! And Brook is always drinking tea! He's so calm sometimes._

_ Brook is a scardy cat sometimes! He's scared of ghosts and the undead even though he is one! It's funny to see him scream like Usopp and Chopper!_

_ Hey Book! Did you know? Brook is a devils fruit user too!? I know! It's amazing right? Now we have four devil fruit users! Isn't it exciting! I wonder I I'll get anymore Nakama? Do I need anymore? Oh well! Back to Brook! He always makes skelton jokes! It's so funny! _

_ Yohohoho! Haha!_

Brook smiled and put the book back. Then he slipped out the room. Luffy was so sweet and kind. He would let her sleep a bit longer...

The other crew mates on the other hand...

"Yohohoho!" He laughed, scurrying to the Men's Cabin.


End file.
